gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
BMW M3 GT (BMW Motorsport) '11
|manufacturer = BMW |image = |gt6type = |drivetrain = |torque = |power = 500 BHP |pp = 569 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The BMW M3 GT (BMW Motorsport) '11 is a race car produced by BMW. It appears in Gran Turismo 6. It is also available in Gran Turismo Sport, where it was added as part of Update 1.28, released on September 26, 2018. The car appears to be the #1, driven by Jörg Muller, Augusto Farfus, Uwe Alzen and Pedro Lamy, who finished the 2011 24 Hours of Nürburgring in 2nd place overall, but 1st place in the FIA GT2 class. Description "BMW's M3 GT2 raced in premier endurance contests including the ALMS and ILMC series as well as the 24 Hours of Nürburgring." While the first generation E30 series BMW M3 was a special model created specifically to pass homologation rules for Group A touring cars, the following second-generation and later models were simply sold as high-performance versions of the 3 Series - but BMW still provided special cars for racing based on these models. For the fourth-generation E92, two racing M3s meeting GT4 and GT2 FIA regulations were prepared. Of the two, the car that was built to match the GT2 regulations (which allowed more modifications), the "M3 GT2," was the fastest M3 ever developed. The street spec E92 M3 was one size larger than the previous E46, and its weight had increased by 80 kg to 1,630 kg. However, the engine that propelled it - and propelled it very well - was changed from a 3.2-liter inline-6 to a 4-liter V8, in turn greatly increasing power from the 338 BHP of the standard E46 M3 to 414 BHP. Based on that car, the M3 GT2 is given a set of front and rear fenders, a hood, trunk lid, and front and rear bumpers all made out of carbon, which lowers the vehicle weight down to 1,245 kg. Both front and rear fenders are enlarged, making the car 4.3 inches wider. The front bumper incorporates air dams for better ventilation and intake, and a large rear wing is added to completely make this a full-on competition race car. With a 1.1-inch restrictor installed, the V8 unit produces over 493 BHP and 361.6 lb-ft. BMW ran this car in the ALMS and ILMC series, and other 24-hour races in the 2010 race season. The car dominated the GT Class of the ALMS, and achieved overall victories at the Nürburgring 24 hour race as well as the ILMC Zhuhai 1000km. Acquisition GT6 The BMW M3 GT (BMW Motorsport) '11 can be purchased from the BMW dealership for 350,000 Credits. It is a detailed car. It appears also as a courtesy car in Arcade Mode; using the courtesy car at least once is required to unlock the the base model variant. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the BMW section of Brand Central for 450,000 Credits. It can also be obtained by signing a Manufacturer's Series contract with BMW, which is valid for one Manufacturer's Series season and allows the car to be used in Manufacturer's Series races. Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT6 Courtesy Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:GT Sport DLC Cars Category:Gr.3 Category:BMW Race Cars Category:2010s race cars Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:24 Hours of Nürburgring winners Category:FIA GT2 Cars